Generally, cooking facilities using steam are installed in schools, army camps, and large-scale establishments in order to collectively provide meals.
For such cooking facilities, there have been known various facilities from a small-scale one capable of cooking food for 20 to 30 persons at one time to a large-scale one capable of cooking food for several hundred persons at one time.
However, such conventional cooking facilities using steam cannot obtain steam of 100° C. or more even in the case in which a complete thermal insulation is provided, so that they have a problem in that the efficiency of cooking is degraded.
In particular, such a limited temperature of steam causes an excessively prolonged cooking time. Furthermore, there is a problem in that cooking of particular food such as steamed food cannot be achieved.
On the other hand, in the case of a conventional large-scale cooking facility using steam, a considerable degradation in cooking efficiency occurs due to the limited steam temperature. In this case, waste of energy also occurs.
In addition, the conventional cooking facilities using steam have a drawback in that the taste of the cooked food is degraded due to the limited steam temperature, thereby causing the quality of the cooked food to be degraded. For this reason, users tend to avoid such cooking facilities using steam in accordance with a bias against those cooking facilities using steam.